


Heading our future

by Gay_Space_Panda



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Space_Panda/pseuds/Gay_Space_Panda
Summary: Today is an important day for Shiro, a day in life which makes you consider your life choices and future plans.





	Heading our future

Shiro got out of the shower and put on his glasses facing both the mirror and the recent fact in his life: Takashi Shirogane is now 40. It all passed so quickly. He is in fact living his dream, piloting probably the most famous cruiser in the universe and leading galaxies towards peace with a man he loves the most by his side. He looked at 40 year old Takashi in the mirror. He changed... there were wrinkles under his eyes and white stubble on his chin. And yes- he got fat. No, not fat... maby just a little chubby. His posture remained athletic but he grew a little pudgy belly over these years, which Curtis didn’t mind and even liked, „more of my hubby to hug”.He got old, but he didn’t feel like it. He was feeling constant pressure of being told to retire from being a captain. But he loved it, he loved being in charge with his husband on the bridge, exploring new planets, making alliences and being fucked by Curtis after long missions.

He got out of the bathroom only in his sweatpants. Refreshed but still sleppy he cought a dark skinned man in their bed looking.

„Happy birthday, my lion” Curtis mumbled still half asleep. „Come here, it’s cold without you” He pulled Shiro’s left hand.

„You know I have a ton of paperwork” Shiro is more than willing to spend a lazy morning in Curtis’s arms, kissing his chest, grinding on his tigh and recalling their old edventures.

„Come on, handsome! I’ll give you a birthday hug”

Shiro sighed- he deserved it. So he climbed on top of his husband kissing his cheeks, nose and neck as he giggled tracing hands along Shiro’s back.

„Do you think I’m old?” - Shiro looked deeply into his lover’s eyes.

Curtis smiled, this face has been making him happy everyday for more than 10 years.

„My love, we both are. Too old for this world, we’ve seen too much, we’re dying slowly... but I want to die by your side, my lion. „- He silenced him with a wild kiss.

 

—-

Shiro was lying naked, sweaty and leaking - he probably neaded another shower this moarning. Curtis was gently stroking snow white hair still panting as he faced his lover.

„Takashi, have I ever told you how much you mean to me?”

„Probably a thousand times” - Shiro smiled lying his head on other man’s muscular chest.

„It’s never enough” there was another blisfull moment of silence, two of them just enjoying eachother.

„Curtis, I think I’m ready for another adventure...” they’ve been talking for a while about adoption and shiro had in the back of his mind that it would mean a lot of stress, regrets, new therytories and he partly knew he was meant to do bihigher things. There is so much to do... But he wanted this- he wasn’t tired, he was looking at it as another chellange, a way to give his love, to improve, be a father he always wanted to be.

„But you know...” Curtis was open to this idea, still sceptic thow” we would have to take a few years break unless you want children running around the Atlas” He cuped Shiro’s face „and after that... i don’t think there’ll be a place for us there”

„Every great era comes to end, my love. „ shiro looked deeply into his azure eyes ”It’s time to pass the torch, time to accept that aging is the part of our egsistance that we would never stop and that we have so little time left to do great things. We live high, short and die unprepared. And I want to do great thing by rising a child, because I was ready for the end so many times and I felt like my only purpose was to change this world but now I’m ready for the world to take a walk on it’s own while we can build our new world, a family” Takashi was hugging him close waiting for his husband’s responce.

„So, let’s face another era”- Curtis closed his eyes „I would go anywhere after you”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! It’s my first fic and the amount of hate Curtis is getting is making me mad. I want them to grow old together and be happy!!


End file.
